


texting fic lmao

by bitchassfuckhead



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Texting, even tho sam/charlie is canon i love patrick/charlie sorry, it’s texting fic time babeyyhh, patrick is a stoner u cannot tell me otherwise, theyre all around 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchassfuckhead/pseuds/bitchassfuckhead
Summary: [charlie] Hi, what is this?[sam] a groupchat!!![patrick] because we clearly needed one[sam] yes we did stfu patty cakes[patrick] hate u
Relationships: Charlie & Sam (Perks of Being a Wallflower), Charlie/Patrick, Patrick & Sam (Perks of Being a Wallflower)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	texting fic lmao

[4:26AM]

[sam added two users to a groupchat!]

[patrick] wtf

[sam] watch your langue young man

[patrick] i’m older than u shut up

[sam] yeah but only by three weeks

[patrick] yEaH bUt OnLy bY tHrEe WEeKs

[sam] shhhhhh

[charlie] Hi, what is this?

[sam] a groupchat!!!

[patrick] because we clearly needed one

[sam] yes we did stfu patty cakes

[patrick] hate u

[sam] omg it’s username time!!!!

[sam changed patrick’s name to ‘patty cakes’!]

[sam changed charlie’s name to ‘charlie boy’!]

[sam changed their name to ‘samanthony’!]

[patty cakes] what kind of fuck shit is samanthony

[samanthony] it’s my new name fuckwad

[charlie boy] It’s... nice.

[patty cakes] it’s okay charlie u don’t have to lie to her, she already lies to herself enough:)

[samanthony] WOW

[samanthony] homophobia! bitch.

[charlie boy] But? We’re the gay ones?

[patty cakes] haha suck it sam

[patty cakes] also charlie, my dear, why in the hell are you awake it’s almost five am

[charlie boy] I like to live on the edge:)

[patty cakes] fair enough 

[patty cakes] welp, i got a joint that’s calling my name, later

[samanthony] fine, leave us to smoke your precious weed

[patty cakes] thank u i will

[patty cakes] love y’all!!!!

[charlie boy] I love you too:)

[samanthony] ughhhhh i love you too :/

[patty cakes] u hate to admit it 

[charlie boy] I don’t :)

[patty cakes] i know charlie <3 muah

[samanthony] stand back i think i’m gonna vomit 

[charlie boy] It’s okay Sam, you’ll find someone soon.

[samathony] LWJSJSDJSJ

[patty cakes] wowwww charlie single handedly ended ur career

[samathony] go smoke your weed, stoner boy 

[patty cakes] trust me, i will ;)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! hope u liked the first chapter:)
> 
> kudos n comments r vv much appreciated xoxo


End file.
